divinitycraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Astroika
Introduction The city of Astroika was founded in the Fourth Era, and was a prominent site of various conflicts and constructions. Astroika was initially founded by Bolsheviks and RoboRik, the duo having created a faction with the intent purpose of designing a city in the architectual path of the Kremlin. After mere days upon the devisement of the plan, RoboRik became inactive, and so the duty of construction was relayed to Bolsheviks. Having minimal support and a severe shortage of power in which to claim land with, Bolsheviks set his sights on designing a smaller city, where citizens could reside and conduct various activities. Laying claim to the southern region of the proclaimed island of Ivaria, Bolsheviks commenced the enduring project, terraforming endlessly until the land met his satisfaction. As time progressed, and the settlement expanded, Bolsheviks came upon the realization that if Astroika were to grow, he would need power. Having been enticed by Ara_72 and wittypotato to join their faction of Kronos, Bolsheviks accepted their invitation, and merged Astroika with Kronos. This event granted Bolsheviks with the adequate power to coninue the development of the city. History The city's progression slowly trekked on, and within the upcoming months, housing began to crop up. This permitted for the residence of Astroikan citizens, who were granted free housing within the lower lot of the city. Ara_72 commenced the construction of a church, nuzzled in the southern wall of the city; but alas, it never saw completion. Around this period of time, the faction of Kronos evolved into Aeternum, a faction set on the path for empire status. More members were accepted into the faction, some of which had residence within the city of Astroika. It was then decided that the capital of Aeternum would be Astroika, for it was the largest settlement of the faction at that time. The capital building was constructed on the Upper Lot of the city, the project being under the helm of Ara_72, who designed the entirety of the structure. A silver hammer-and-sickle laid engraved at the feet of the building, overshadowed by an enormous warship (top right). The faction of Republic, led by geko96, was an ally of Aeternum, and the topic of a mergance between the two powers lingered in the air. Finally, after many discussions and debates, Republica agreed to merging with Aeternum. This ordeal bolstered Aeternum's power, and the faction officially acquired the status of empire. The fall of Aeternum was abrupt and woefully unexpected. geko96, along with his comrades, felt as though the Empire of Aeternum was a force of oppression, and fervantly sought independence. During this tirade, members of Republica splintered off, having unclaimed large portions of land prior to their departure. This ordeal also saw the partial destruction of Astroika, primarily the statue and the interior of some houses. The faction of Respublica was then created, having laid claim to the city of New Quale, which resided to the west of Astroika over the proclaimed the Nyvul Sea. Having not heeding the warning signs due to his inactivity at the time, Bolsheviks fumed with anger, and sought to preserve the remnants of Aeternum and Astroika by whatever means necassary. Mass unclaimings were conducted, specifically excess land under Astroikan control. The faction, having officially lost its status of empire upon the departure of Republica, was retitled to Thronstahl (the steel of which the throne is made). Heeding the end, Bolsheviks desired to ensure that Astroika, the city which he and his comrades fostered, would never fall into foreign hands. In a haze of vexation, Bolsheviks accumulated an abundance of lava buckets, and proceeded to coat the city in a veil of gleaming red. By this time, Respublica had claims petruding inwards into the city, and were in control of the capital building and various parts of the lower lot. After some time, Bolsheviks officially retired the faction, granting Roobster88 leadership of Thronstahl (Aeternum). Prior to this, Bolsheviks constructed a temporary base residing in the south, which became a temporary base-of-operations. The catalyst of Bolshevik's official abandonment of Thronstahl was the departure of his comrades from the faction, who then created Wall-Tec. He followed suit, and joined Wall-Tec. The city now lays in ruin, with small remnants of housing still protruding from the canopy of lava which blankets Astroika. The possibility of restoration is extremely minimal. It was a city which repelled invasions, saw the emergence of empires, and will remain a lasting memory of DivnityCraft. A brief attempt to reconstruct Astroika was made during the summer of 2017. This attempt to reassert Astroika as a powerful city acted as a catalyst for the Fourth Great War. At the close of the conflict, Astroika was firmly in the hands of Wall-Tec and reconstruction commenced. Unfortunately, this was cut short as inactivity returned to plague Wall-Tec. This allowed enemy factions to over-claim and obliterate any progress made - once again returning Astroika to ruins. The name of Astroika has once again been taken by Bolsheviks, although the original city still remains in ruin. The new faction, Astroika, is a mere shadow of Aeternum, now acting as a vassal state of Respublica. Construction is underway for a new city, located in the south-western region of the world. Category:History Category:Fourth Era Category:Cities